Memories
A collective Dollars journal of favorite chat memories. This is ment to be read and shared by all. If anyone wishes to add their fantastic memory, email Deet. Memory of: Rinzuo My favorite memories of the chat was making my videos for everyone, pretending to be other people, causing mass hysteria and rage among the chatters,and laughing about starting the Skype trend,after everyone didn't like it, at first.Oh, and this inside joke known only by a few select chatters of the old days. (And even fewer remain.) Memory of: Kira I have a few things that I like to remember from Dollars, but one of the things that always makes me happy without fail is the memory of staying up all night, videochatting with other Dollar members. Yes, those nights were certainly something. We were all so laid back, it was in the middle of December, and I was cuddled up in my bed, trying to stay warm. I'd suck on a candy cane seductively to try and mess with Zato. I had a lot of those candy canes, they were really quite nice. But by the time I'd go to bed, I'd be so full of happy feelings. I'd get to sleep in, in my warm cozy bed, with a new playlist, some new movies to watch, and all this other stuff. Mainly, I was just happy because I got to devour even more candy canes than I thought possible, and because I stayed up later than I should have, talking to people I genuinely enjoyed talking to. Another thing? The time we trolled Ao-en. THAT must have been one of the most hilarious things I've ever done with my time on Dollars, besides trolling useless noobs. Just remembering the suspense as we waited to realize that he was being trolled epically was an intense feeling. When he logged in later that night saying that he was never going to log back into Dollars, I just felt so accomplished, as sick as that sounds lol. Memory of: Raexa My most favorite memory would be the one where I had my wedding with Etsu. The events leading up to that were so...chaotic, since Deet and Keiichi were trying to see which family Etsu belonged in. In the end I got to marry her...on the same day of that argument. Quite interesting. Our wedding planning went normal...until Deet told me to enter in with a batman costume. Hahahaha. And then moving on to the actual wedding itself... everything was going fine, until I lagged and thought that no one was talking while I was actually speaking my vows...which, I believe actually helped me out, because then I could just speak on continuously without any visual interruptions. The funniest thing was that, I completely missed a troll because of my lag. Deet must've had a hard time trying to clear that troll away, hahaha. I don't quite remember the after-party, but I remember that most of us had fun. :) Memory of: Nefisa I don't remember the details that well, but one of my favourite chat memories are about Ekihara. I loved how almost everyone was shipping them, despite Orihara and Ekim rejecting it all the time. I think I mainly enjoyed the times when KiDaDaDa was there as well, and trying to convince us all to ship OriDaDa. We constantly had fights about this, since I was being an OriDaDa anti-fan. Memory of: Mai The story of :BATMOBILE Mai created a room one day, and named it as she usually named her rooms, Epicness. Then upon the urges of Ayakashi, she changed the name to Batmobile. And then, Keiichi entered the room. By this time Keiichi was already well known as a pedo, and had secured the lime green as pedo green. Mai sided with Aya and they began the first of two epic battles. Battles ranged far and wide, from Mai's purple light-saber and godly Mokona powers, to Keiichi's Mewtwo and pokemon clone army. Mewtwo proved to be a difficult opponent, and Keiichi was able to create an army of pedo zombies. And then Aya drove up in his Batmobile which was discovered to be a completely anti pedo zone, and so those fighting Keiichi safely drove away. Or so they thought! Keiichi had the pedo ability to stretch his tongue long distances, and caught up with the Batmobile. Then right before they could be licked by Keiichi and turned into pedo zombies, Mai licked Keiichi. She had discovered his one and only weakness. Mai was the first person to kill Keiichi. His pedo powers allowed him to be revived, however the chat moved on and the first epic battle came to a close. Memory of: Duckie My favorite memories have to be the Deet/Aru wedding and mine and Keiichi's wedding. The bachelorette parties were lots of fun, I remember Homomilk being our stripper which now I realize is terribly awkward because Milk is Deet's son. The girls snuck into Aru's bachelor party to see that we were being impoersonated by other guys as strippers. There was drunk Panda and Shizu making out. That night was really fun and chaotic, I remember my stomach hurting so much from laughing. The wedding was even more chaotic, trying to keep trolls out and trying to maintain order. there was a troll that kept trying to enter and I accidently ended up kicking deet out of her own wedding as she was walking down the aisle. I couldnt stop laughing, it was terrible. The after party was weird, lots of rape and sex going on. I remember kanra was doing dirty things to CB and then akuma and NT found a closet and had terrible sex making pretty much everyone leave the room. At the time I was kinda jealous of NT and Aku so I left but not before I agreed to marry Keiichi which has turned out to be one of the greatest things to happen to me. Oh god I forgot one of my favorite skype memories! Planning Deet's wedding with Akuma and Kururu! So much bickering and fighting over colors and dresses. I felt bad for NT, Panda, and Milk. ITS LAVENDER GUYS NOT PERIWINKLE!! LAVENDER!! I think we spent a good 5-6 hours on skype trying to make deet's wedding perfect. Good and fun skype times xD Memory of: X/Izzi/Kaen So like my favorite dollars memory is actuly kinda dumb but its this one time, i was with VL and loonytwin shizuo and we were tarding and shot everyone with paintballsit was win because that i got to turn vl into a skid and shizu was like 'shhitling'it was like '*SHOOTS SHIZUO WITH PAINTGUn then dyes izaya's hair green and purple* so yeah '